A lover's touch
by ldsgirl2000
Summary: Here is an extreemly racty love scene between Eliza and Nicky, where Nicky has sex with Eliza. Rated M for extreem sexual conetation


A lover's touch

* * *

It was 12:00 in the afternoon and Eliza was in the kitchen making some lunch for herself and Darwin to eat when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.  
Eliza answered it and then found out that it was Nicky, her boyfriend, with a package that looked like it had been droped in the dirt a few times too many.  
"Uh, hi Nicky. I wasn't expecting you to be here today. What did you bring with you, a package for Debbie? If so, I can take it up to her room right now and then meet you in my room"  
Oh Eliza, dear sweet Eliza. You are the sweetest little thing. This package is not for your sister. My friend, Eddie, let me borrow it before he gave it to his sister for a birthday present next week"  
"What is it then, a new curling iron"  
"No Eliza. Come to your room and find out for yourself"  
Now Eliza was getting kind of nervous about what was going on. She never saw Nicky like this before. It kind of made her nervous. However, Nicky was her boyfriend and had been for a long time so far, and she didn't want to dissapoint him either. So she took him up to her room and then prepared for the worse.

Nicky put the package down on the floor next to Eliza's bed, took his jacket and shirt off where his undershirt showed and then shoved Eliza up next to a wall.  
His voice was lustful when he spoke.  
"Oh Eliza, how i want to show you how much I really love you. I have held back for too long and now is the time to proove my love for you"  
Eliza gulmped and then watched as Nicky began to french her like he did one before. She remembered how good it felt and how wonderful it felt to be loved by a boy for the first time in her life.  
Yet somehow, this kiss wasn't like the last kiss she had with Nicky, it was more in depth and it made her nervous.  
Scared of what would happen next, Eliza tried to get out of in front of Nicky, who managed to get closer to her and whisper things into her ears, making Eliza slowly begin to trust him more and more until finally, 10 minuets later, Nicky pushed Eliza onto her bed and then began to make his move.  
Once Eliza was lying on her back, Nicky slowly unfastened her shorts and threw them to the floor.  
"Nicky, what are you doing? Don't you know what girls look like allready? You have a sister"  
"I know what a girl looks like, however, I want to know what you look like and I am sure that you want to know what I look like"  
"Um, not really. I have had to give Donnie baths and trust me, I am glad that God made clothes, exspecially boys"  
"Well little lady, give me the pleasure of showing you"  
Nicky stripped off naked and then jumped up on top of Eliza, who really started to sweat it.  
Nicky then removed Eliza's tank top and threw it to the floor with her shorts. Her underwear followed along next.  
Soon, Nicky noticed Eliza's chest and how it didn't look anything like Debbie's.  
But the size of her chest didn't bother Nicky. He just kept on rubbing Eliza all over and listening to her moan and groan over and over. The more she would groan, the more excited he got. It was all he could do not to pound into Eliza right now, however, he wanted to save the best for last.  
He slowly got off the bed and then grabbed the package that he brought with him. He pluged it into the wall, spreaded Eliza's legs and then put it up next to her womanhood and watched as she began to scream in exstacy.  
"Oh Nicky, oh oh." Eliza said as she felt pleasure from the sex toy course all over her body.  
Somehow, she never wanted this to go away.  
Eliza closed her eyes and then concentrated on the pleasure that she was exsperiencing. It was a different feeling, a feeling she had never felt before.  
Suddenly, she felt a plastic, orb-like object enter her vagina. She continued to close her eyes and feel the pleasurable sensations that coursed throughout her body as the plastic object vibrated her innards.  
Nicky pumped the vibrator in and out of Eliza as he massaged one of her breasts, hoping to make her orgasm soon.  
And soon enough, as Nicky shoved Eliza's legs up in the air and continued to pump the virbator in and out of her vagina, Eliza let out a loud scream and shot out a stream of cum out of her vaginal area, shooting the vibrator out of Nicky's hands. Another stream of cum followed soon after.  
Getting really excited now, Nicky picked the vibrator back up and continued to pump it faster in and out of Eliza's vaginal area, making her cum again and moan and groan even louder.  
Soon, Eliza's whole body began to twitch as her orgasm intensifyed. Nicky thought that this was the time to shove his stiff cock into Eliza, and he did.  
He pumped himself rapidly in and out of Eliza, who was screaming in exstacy.  
Not wanting this feeling to go away, Eliza grabbed Nicky's hips and shoved him in deeper.  
"Common Nicky, pound your dick further into me, I am waiting." Not wanting to dissapoint Eliza, he pounded his cock harder and harder into Eliza's vagina, making her scream even louder as her orgasm intensifyed even further.  
Soon, Nicky's orgasm arrived and Nicky began to squirt warm cum into Eliza's womanhood.  
Eliza then knelt down and gave Nicky a blowjob, making him cum down the back of her throat.

Soon, it was all over and Nicky had to go back home.  
"Nicky," Eliza said smiling. "You sure did proove your point when you said that you were going to show me you loved me. I am kind of glad that you did. Maybe we can do it again later on. I would like that"  
"Yeah, maybe so Eliza. That would be great. Now I have to go. I will see you later"  
Nicky gave Eliza a kiss and a hug and then left out the door.  
Eliza closed the door behind him and then smiled as she let out a small sigh.  
Eliza wished that Nicky would come back soon.  
Eliza continued to smile as she walked back upstairs to her room.  
This had been the best day of her life and she couldn't wait for it to happen again. But what she didn't know was that somehitng would happen to her very soon that would change her life forever.


End file.
